In Your Dreams
by Mio23
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania Duj pt. In Your Dreams. Hermiona od trzech tygodni śni wciąż o tym samym. Jak bardzo zmieni to jej życie i co ma do tego Severus Snape dowiecie się z opowiadania...
1. Drobne komplikacje

Tytuł : In Your Dreams

Autorka : Duj

Liczba rozdziałów : 32

Adres : .net/s/3413147/1/In_Your_Dreams

Mamy nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu...

Angel & Kroolik

**Rozdział 1 Małe komplikacje**

Hermiona Granger siedziała na najwyższym stopniu schodów na Grimmauld Place 12, tajnej siedziby Zakonu Feniksa, która była jej domem na czas wakacji, już trzeci raz z rzędu. Dom! To było straszne i okropne miejsce, jednak zupełnie bezpieczne na wypadek ataku z zewnątrz i wewnątrz. Miała przynajmniej taką nadzieję, wyrzucili wszystkie zaklęte niebezpieczne przedmioty podczas pierwszych wakacji w tym miejscu. Poza tym wraca do szkoły w tym tygodniu. Zwykle była to dla niej pokrzepiająca myśl.

Ale nie tym razem. Jej głowa spoczywała pomiędzy szczeblami balustrady, a krzaczaste, splątane i nieujarzmione brązowe włosy okalały jej twarz. Książka leżała otwarta na jej kolanach, ale nie czytała. Czekała. Wkrótce kolejne spotkanie Zakonu dobiegnie końca, a ona będzie zmuszona zbiec na dół, by odnaleźć pewną osobę nim wyjdzie. Mowa była tutaj o pewnym Mistrzu Eliksirów, który uczył ją obecnie w Hogwarcie, a mianowicie chodzi o profesora Severusa Snape'a.

Westchnęła i potarła czoło. Nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Ale kto by chciał? Był jak kłujący krzak ciernisty, a jego język ciął niczym piła łańcuchowa. W ciągu tych sześciu lat nauki ani razu jej nie pochwalił pomimo najwyższych ocen. Zamiast tego szukał okazji, by rzucić jej jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, krytykował, gdy mówiła słownikowe regułki lub pomagała Nevillowi. Kiedy nie miał się, do czego przyczepić ignorował ją, jakby zupełnie nie istniała.

Stronniczy, zastraszający wszystkich, wybuchowy mężczyzna! Nie żeby kiedykolwiek powiedziała coś takiego głośno. Nauczyciele byli dawcami wiedzy i zasługiwali na bezwzględny szacunek tak długo, jak wykonywali swoją pracę - co dosadnie zwalniało Trelawney i Umbridge. Niesamowicie się z tego cieszyła. Ale w duchu musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że Snape na zawsze pozostanie Snapem. Rozdaje tak samo punkty Ślizgonom, jak odejmuje innym domom, zwłaszcza Gryfonom. Jeśli jest coś, co bardziej nienawidzi od Domu Lwa to są to zapewne niektórzy uczniowie należący do niego, szczególnie ona i jej przyjaciele - Ron- najlepszy kumpel, jego siostra Ginny, biedny i ciamajdowaty Neville i na czele tej gromadki najlepszy przyjaciel Harry. W oczach profesora Harry był w równym stopniu winny bycia Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, co osławionym synem Jamesa Pottera- parsknęła. I na dodatek bycie chrześniakiem Syriusza Blacka w niczym mu życia nie ułatwiało.

Nigdy nie usłyszała całej historii, ale najwyraźniej, profesor przez wszystkie swoje szkolne dni nienawidził się z Jamesem i Syriuszem, wojowali ze sobą obrzucając się klątwami. Dręczyciele należeli do grupy czterech żartownisiów, podczas gdy Severus był samotnikiem. Była pewna, że trafnie odgadła, kto najgorzej w tych potyczkach wypadał z powodu przewagi liczebnej. Często zdarzało się, że do tej „wojny" włączali również swojego przyjaciela wilkołaka, Remusa Lupina, którego profesor eliksirów zwykł nazywać niedoszłym zabójcą- zacisnęła wargi. To nie było fair winić Harry'ego za to, co stało się przed jego urodzeniem, ale nikt nigdy nie podejrzewał profesora o to, że gra fair.

Przełknęła ślinę i zacisnęła zęby. I jak niby ona ma znaleźć słowa, by wyjaśnić mu, że jedyną szansą, by przeżył następne trzy miesiące jest… O, zapomnij o tym! Nikt nie jest na tyle odważny, by powiedzieć mu coś takiego!

Wstała i szybko chwyciła zapomnianą książkę nim ta zsunęła się jej z kolan. Nie byłoby mądrze pozwolić spaść jej po schodach. Obudziłoby to portrety rodzinne, które rozjuszone zaczęłyby obrzucać wszystko i wszystkich przekleństwami i wyzwiskami, zwłaszcza portret pani Black, który krzyczał najgłośniej. Zanim zamknęła książkę, zaznaczyła miejsce, gdzie skończyła i usiadła z powrotem. Nie ma sensu udawać, że zachowanie tego dla siebie ma jakiś sens, nie po śmierci Voldemorta, dwa lata temu. Znowu miały miejsca zabójstwa i porwania. Urodzeni w rodzinach mugoli czarodzieje, jak ich nie-magiczni rodzice stali się głównym celem. Ministerstwo było bezużyteczne, infiltrowane od środka przez śmierciożerców i ich zwolenników, pozostał tylko ostatni filar sprawiedliwości- Zakon i jego trzy podpory- Harry, symboliczny przywódca, ale i ostateczna broń, profesor Dumbledore- głowa Zakonu i dyrektor Hogwartu, no i oczywiście Snape- śmierciożerca-szpieg. Jego informacje były bezcenne, a osoba nie do zastąpienia.

Poza tym, jej sen doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa. Co noc to samo, ciągle gorzej. Tyle, że jest to coraz bardziej przerażające. Nie może jeszcze raz przeżywać tego wszystkiego, po prostu nie może.

Gdyby tylko nadal mogła nie wierzyć we wróżbiarstwo zignorowałaby to, ale od trzeciego roku nauki dowiedziała się, że istnieją prawdziwe przepowiednie. Musieli walczyć ze śmierciożercami rok temu w Ministerstwie Magii, by przeszkodzić w zdobyciu przez Voledmorta przepowiedni dotyczącej Harry'ego. Instynktownie wiedziała, że sen, który śni od trzech tygodni przemawia do niej jak prawdziwa przepowiednia. Ale gdyby tylko nie zrezygnowała z zajęć byłaby bardziej pewna swojej tezy. Nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że zapomniała o czymś niezwykle istotnym, ale jej egzemplarz „Demaskowania Przyszłosci" był w domu jej rodziców. Nie spodziewała się, że będzie jej jeszcze kiedykolwiek potrzebny.

Ciche kliknięcie zamka na dole przerwało ciszę. Zerwała się i zbiegła na dół, wślizgując się na korytarz. Stanęła wprost przed swoim celem. Jak zwykle był pierwszy w drzwiach. Wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie, by odzyskać równowagę. Jeszcze jeden krok, a zderzyłaby się z nim. Zachłysnęła się powietrzem, gdy rzucił jej piorunujące spojrzenie znad swojego haczykowatego, dużego nosa.

- Z drogi, panno Granger- syknął.

Patrzyła na jego szczupłą, ziemistą twarz otoczoną cienkimi czarnymi włosami, przełknęła ciężko.

- Panie profesorze, muszę z panem porozmawiać na osobności.

Na piętrze wyżej dwie rude głowy i jedna czarna wychyliły się zza drzwi swoich sypialni. Hermiona nie musiała spoglądać w górę, by wiedzieć, że Ginny, Ron i Harry podsłuchują. Uciekła od nich pod pretekstem, że chce być sama. Doskonała wymówka, możliwa do przyjęcia, Grimmauld Place było niezwykle zatłoczone. Teraz jednak wiedzieli swoje i będą oczekiwali wyjaśnień. Miała już przygotowane odpowiednie kłamstwo.

Jej nauczyciel wyprostował się, spoglądając na nią spode łba. Znajdujący się za nim członkowie zakonu cofnęli się w drzwiach, patrząc z zaskoczeniem i dezaprobatą.

- Naprawdę? Czyżbyś tak bardzo zmęczyła swoich… przyjaciół?- przeciągnął ostatnie słowo z przesłodzoną złośliwością- …swoją irytującą obecnością, że teraz musisz szukać nowych ofiar, aby narzucać im swoje towarzystwo?

Ręce Hermiony zacisnęły się na jej szatach. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Wolałabym wyjaśnić to w mniej publicznym miejscu, Profesorze.

Skierował swoje kroki ku wyjściu, a ona przewidując jego ruch stanęła mu na drodze. Reszta obecnych zebrała się wkoło nich, nasłuchując. Omiótł ją oczami od góry do dołu z pogardą wymalowaną na twarzy.

- Przypuszczam, że twój mózg musi być już tak przeciążony, że utracił zdolność rozróżniania pomiędzy nauczycielem, a powiernikiem. Twoje problemy są mi całkowicie obojętne.

Z góry dobiegł przytłumiony syk oburzenia. Hermiona wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- To pilne!

Wąskie usta wykrzywił grymas, a jego głos obniżył się do groźnego szeptu.

- Nie ma wątpliwości, że może to poczekać do rozpoczęcia semestru, kiedy będę mógł rozprawić się z tobą za twoje impertynenckie zachowanie.

Zagryzła wargę i odwróciła wzrok od tego srogiego spojrzenia, napotkała niebieskie oczy i dobrotliwy uśmiech dyrektora. Na szczęście miała plan awaryjny.

-Profesorze Dumbledore?- zaczęła błagać.

- Jestem niezwykle ciekaw, co mi pani ma do powiedzenia panno Granger- machnał zachęcająco ręką- Severusie, dołączysz do nas?

Mroczniejszy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął wargi powodując, że stały się niewidoczne. Wiedział, kiedy dyrektor prosi, a kiedy rozkazuje.

-Jak sobie pan życzy, dyrektorze- wszedł za nimi do małego bocznego pokoiku, od razu rzucając zaklęcie Imperturbable, by uniemożliwić podsłuchiwanie.

Profesor Dumbledore usadowił się na krześle, wyciągając jednocześnie torebkę cukierków, które zaraz im zaproponował. Oboje odmówili ruchem ręki.

- A więc?- twarz Snape'a zdawała się teraz składać wyłącznie z haczykowatego nosa i ust wykrzywionych w grymasie.

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę. Godziny, które poświęciła na układaniu sobie tej rozmowy poszły na marne. Nie pamiętała teraz nic z tego, co miała powiedzieć.

- Nie masz nic do powiedzenia?- zapytał- Dobrze więc, omówimy zatem marnowanie cennego profesorskiego czasu w przyszłym tygodniu, panno Granger.

Z wysiłkiem zaprzestała lustrowania pokoju w poszukiwaniu inspiracji i napotkała zachęcający błysk w oczach dyrektora. Łatwiej będzie skierować słowa do niego.

-Profesor Snape – wyszeptała. - Profesor Snape jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.

Obiekt jej troski prychnał.

- Nawet twoje bezsensowne paplanie nie jest w stanie zanudzić mnie na śmierć, a może nagle odkryłaś, że szpiegowanie jest niebezpieczne?

Zbita z pantałyku, zwróciła się w jego stronę.

- Nie! Od trzech tygodni śni mi się pańska śmierć. Wydaje mi się, że to proroczy sen. Jeśli jest prawdziwy, będzie pan martwy pod koniec semestru, chyba, że...

Był na wpół odwrócony, więc jego twarz skrywał mrok. Wszystko, co mogła dojrzeć to wysoka, złowieszcza, pogrążona w myślach sylwetka z włosami tak czarnymi jak jego szaty. Dyrektor również zapatrzył się na niego, a karmelek wypadł niezauważenie ze zdrętwiałych nagle dłoni i wpadł z powrotem do torby, podczas gdy druga ręka zacisnęła się na papierowej torebce w nagłym, miażdżącym spazmie.

- Chyba, że...-starszy mężczyzna zachęcił ją, by kontynuowała.

- Chyba, że ożeni się pan z uczennicą. Bezzwłocznie.

Nastąpił moment ciszy.

- Zadurzenie w nauczycielu, panno Granger? Czy powinienem czuć się zaszczycony?

Ramiona dziewczyny opadły w rezygnacji, zaczęła studiować wzory na podłodze. Leżał tam czerwono-czarno-kremowy dywan, kiedyś musiał być niezwykle okazały. Miała ochotę wczołgać się pod niego i zostać tam przez następne 10 lat.

- Ten sam sen od trzech tygodni?- głos dyrektora był przenikliwy.

Oblizała usta nerwowo.

- Nie do końca. Zawsze kończy się w tym samym momencie, widzę jak trumna jest zasypywana ziemią, ale on jest coraz dłuższy i dłuższy...ponieważ za każdym razem pojawiam się trochę wcześniej i widzę więcej.

Znowu zerknęła na milczącą postać w ciemnym kącie. Wyglądał na zupełnie wytrąconego z równowagi i niezdolnego do dalszych obelg. To było dziwne, dziwne i przerażające zarazem.

- Ostatniej nocy, widziałam jak ktoś kopał ciało ... przez długi czas - pociągnęła nosem i zasłoniła rękami oczy. - Zawsze słyszę jego głos, który mówi mi, że mogłam go uratować- znowu siąknęła. - Sądzę, że może być to Linia Przeznaczenia...

Dumbledore gładził ręką swoją długą, siwą brodę. Zmarszczki na jego twarzy były bardziej głębsze i obwisłe niż kiedykolwiek pamiętała. Teraz i on wpatrywał się w nieruchomy, czekający cień.

- To brzmi niezwykle prawdopodobnie- zgodził się z nią - ale profesor Snape także powinien o tym śnić.

Hermiona westchnęła. _To było właśnie to- _oczywiście zapomniała o najważniejszej rzeczy. Było to teraz takie oczywiste.

- Severusie- dodał dyrektor- Czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia.

Nastała długa cisza. Wreszcie profesor Snape pochylił głowę.

* * *

Nie jesteśmy przekonane do oryginalnych tytułów rozdziałów, dlatego jeśli któryś nie przypadnie nam do gustu wymyślimy własny. Napiszcie, co o tym myślicie, jak wolicie... Zawsze podamy jak jest w oryginale. Rodział 1 Petty problems - Drobne problemy ( kontekst do tego tytułu -zdania zostało troche zmienione :Jestem całkowicie obojętny na twoje drobne problemy.).


	2. Małżeństwo nie do końca kazirodcze

**Rozdział 2 Małżeństwo nie do końca kazirodcze**

Oczy profesora Dumbledore'a spoczęły na swoim koledze. Skinął głową na potwierdzenie zadanego pytania. Profesor Snape zdawał się nie mieć nic więcej do dodania, co do perspektywy rychłej śmierci.

Hermiona opadła na krzesło z szeroko otwartymi oczami. W pokoju zrobiło się strasznie gorąco, a w jej głowie dziwnie huczało. Czuła nieznośne ciśnienie wewnątrz głowy, zupełnie jakby ktoś włożył tam fortepian, który był rozstrojony i pobrzękiwał fałszując.

- O rany – westchnęła - Wiedział pan? Wiedział pan i próbował mnie powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem tego?

Wciąż nie odzywał się ani słowem.

- Czy pan… czy pan chce umrzeć? - jej policzki były mokre. To nie było w porządku. Snape był twardy i niewzruszony niczym skała. Rozzłościł się na to i nie zamierzał być cicho.

Dumbledore wzdrygnął się. Po chwili Snape wzruszył ramionami, chowając na powrót swoje myśli za przymrużonymi powiekami. Jego głos był łagodny.

- Nieszczególnie

- Więc dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? - zapytała ostro.

Rozprostował chude ramiona i już po chwili górował nad nią, a jego oczy błyszczały złowrogo.

- Twoja troska jest zupełnie niepotrzebna, panno Granger. To jest ryzyko, na które się zgodziłem. Bądź cierpliwa, sny znikną wraz z moją śmiercią. Do tego czasu każdej nocy możesz zażywać eliksir Bezsennego snu. Nie będziesz używać go na tyle długo, by się od niego uzależnić.

Oczy ją mrowiły, gardło paliło od niewypowiedzianego gniewu z jego powodu. Chciała wstrząsnąć w pewnym sensie jego instynktem samozachowawczym.

- Jak śmie pan twierdzić, że jedyną istotną rzeczą, która się liczy jest to czy mogę spać? Pan umrze - jej gardło było tak ściśnięte, że słowa ledwo się przecisnęły. Sądząc ze stanu jego zwłok z jej snu, to nie będzie łatwa śmierć.

- Trudno byłoby nie zauważyć tego po dwudziestu jeden nocach twojego chlipania nad moim grobem. Nie zawracaj sobie mną głowy.

- Jak mam się tym nie przejmować? Ryzykuje pan swoje życie przez cały czas, by nas chronić!

- Zapewniam cię, że zapewnienie tobie bezpieczeństwa nigdy nie było moim priorytetem. Nie jesteś mi nic winna - powiedział.

Spojrzała na jego ponurą i obojętną twarz. Kłamca! Chroni ją od sześciu lat. A od szesnastu jej rodzaj.

- Nie mogę spędzić reszty mojego życia ze świadomością, że umarł pan bo nie próbowałam pana uratować.

- To łatwo można rozwiązać. Pozwól dyrektorowi rzucić na siebie Oblivate. Nikt nie będzie cię obwiniał i nawet nie miałby żadnego powodu, by tak robić gdyby nawet poznał prawdę - zacisnął usta - Nie możesz uratować wszystkich. Nie jesteś w stanie tego dokonać.

Hermiona stała i wpatrywała się w swojego nauczyciela zupełnie tak jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie obmyśliła żadnego planu, z wyjątkiem tego jednego, mającego na celu przekazanie mu tej informacji. Chciała, by zabrali z jej barków odpowiedzialność, która zaczynała już jej ciążyć. Była przekonana, że znajdą jakieś rozwiązanie i nie będzie to wymagało jej udziału. Ale to było już prawdziwe. Jeden rzut oka na pobladłą twarz dyrektora potwierdził, że tylko ona będzie w stanie cokolwiek zmienić, odwrócić bieg wydarzeń, tylko ona nikt inny. Ten mężczyzna stojący przed nią jak gdyby nigdy nic pogodził się ze śmiercią, która nie miała przyjść łatwo tylko podczas wyrafinowanych tortur. Może go uratować lub też może oglądać jak odchodzi.

Nie mogła patrzeć na to jak umiera.

Zacisnęła zęby. Przewróciło się jej w żołądku, miała nadzieję, że nie będzie chora. Pianino, którego obecności już była pewna dudniło straszliwie w jej głowie, zdawało jej się, że podłoga drży.

- Ja, ja oferuję siebie.

- Czy jesteś tak zdesperowana, by uzyskać moją aprobatę, że jesteś gotowa poślubić mnie, by ja uzyskać?

Ufała mu, co czyniło to jeszcze trudniejszym.

- Nie, ja… oczywiście, że nie. To nie tak!

- Ah rozumiem - ciągnął z charakterystyczną dla siebie zjadliwością - Akt bezinteresownego poświęcenia. Jakie to niezwykle gryfońskie.

- To nie ja chcę dać się zabić! Kto tu teraz jest Gryfonem?

Drgniecie jego małego palca, widoczne tylko dlatego, że stał podczas gdy ona siedziała, było jedynym znakiem, że tym razem trafiła w dziesiątkę. To wystarczyło. Po raz pierwszy dyskutowała z nim na równych zasadach. W tym momencie nie byli nauczycielem i uczennicą, ale mężczyzną i kobietą, dwojgiem ludzi. I mogła powiedzieć, co myśli bez obawy, że zostanie ukarana. Upajając się chwilą przewagi ignorowała cichutkie ukłucia poczucia winy. Dobrze mu tak, od samego początku ranił jej uczucia i zapewne będzie to robił w przyszłości, o ile tylko będzie miał ku temu okazję.

- Będziesz mówić do mnie z należnym szacunkiem, panno Granger – syknął - Wciąż mogę dać ci szlaban u Filcha na cały rok, nawet jeżeli nie będę wystarczająco długo żył, by to zobaczyć. Być może mówię tak, bo taka jest prawda.

- A może jesteś tak samo zaślepiony jak wszyscy inni odnośnie swojej wartości? - rzuciła z powrotem - Nie sądzi pan, że jest wart ratowania?

- Sądzę, że robisz z siebie głupca. Cały ten pomysł jest śmieszny. Dlaczego w ogóle pomyślałaś o czymś takim?

Zmarszczyła brwi w odpowiedzi na jego niezrozumienie.

A dlaczego nie miałabym? To jedyne słuszne wyjście z tej całej sytuacji.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, trudno o coś bardziej niestosownego!

Rzuciła mu przeszywające spojrzenie przez zmrużone oczy.

- Co jest w tym takie niewłaściwe?

- Jestem twoim nauczycielem – powiedział - Moi studenci są dla mnie jak potomstwo, którego nigdy nie miałem.

Wytrzeszczyła oczy, a jej szczęka opadła.

- Uważasz nas za swoje dzieci? – wychrypiała - Więc jedyne, co mogę w takim wypadku powiedzieć to to, że jesteś okropnym ojcem!

Kolejne drgniecie małego palca. Jego jabłko Adama nerwowo poruszało się w górę i w dół, zaraz potem wywarczał przez zaciśnięte zęby - I to jeszcze jeden powód byś za mnie nie wychodziła!

Zwiesiła głowę i przygryzła wargę. Już drugi raz go zraniła, drugi raz w ciągu kilku minut. Nie wiedziała jak mogło do tego dojść. Zawsze robił z niej kompletną idiotkę. Jak mogła tego nie zauważyć? Tylko ktoś niepewny swojej siły obnosił się tak jak on.

- Przepraszam. To było głupie z mojej strony mówić coś takiego - zerknęła w górę po raz kolejny, po czym opuściła wzrok - Zawsze ma pan na uwadze nasze dobro, nawet jeśli nas pan nie lubi.

- Dlaczego sądzisz, że muszę was lubić, by dbać o wasze dobro?

Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie musiał prawda? Pamietała, jak odsłonił naznaczone ramię chcąc udowodnić powrót Voldemorta Ministrowi magii dwa lata temu, nie bacząc na to, że obserwują go jego najmniej lubiani uczniowie. Nigdy nie przejmował się konsekwencjami, robił to, co musiało być zrobione. Wykonywał to, po czym odchodził z wysoko uniesioną głową, a w samotności wylizywał rany.

Zaraz po tym wrócił do aktywnego szpiegowania, ale aż do tej chwili nie zwróciła uwagi, jak wychudzony i wycieńczony się stał. Nagle zrozumiała, że skazany jest na nieuniknioną porażkę i to już od dawna, to ją rozwścieczyło chwilę wcześniej. Od dwóch lat spodziewał się odkrycia, a tortury i śmierć czyhały na niego na każdym kroku. Sny w niczym mu nie pomagały, nie wyjaśniały, kiedy nieuniknione nastąpi. Fala nagłej opiekuńczości rozlała się po jej ciele. Nadszedł czas, by to ktoś ochronił jego, tak dla odmiany.

- Ufam ci. Zawsze robiłeś to, co było dla mnie najlepsze. I zawsze będziesz to robił.

Rzucił jej groźne spojrzenie.

- Więc zaufaj mi, wiem co jest dobre dla ciebie. Tobie najwyraźniej taka myśl w ogóle nie zaświtała w głowie. Spójrz na mnie dziewczyno i pamiętaj, będziesz patrzyła na mnie przez resztę swojego życia! Pomyśl o tym wszystkim, co o mnie wiesz, o moim wieku, wyglądzie, charakterze, historii. Czy na pewno chcesz spędzić najbliższe sto pięćdziesiąt lat, jeśli oczywiście przeżyjemy, ze mną, bądź też z nikim innym w swoim łóżku?

Przeszedł ją mimowolny dreszcz, gdy wypluł ostatnie słowo i od razu się zawstydziła, gdy zdumiony zamrugał, a jego twarz zesztywniała. Te mało widoczne linie, przypominały jej jak ostrożnie musiała się poruszać po tym jak zeszłego roku klątwa rzucona przez śmierciożercę rozcięła jej żołądek. Już po raz trzeci. Dlaczego była tak żałosna?

- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co mi proponujesz? Jakie ty masz doświadczenie? - zapytał.

Nawet jej palce poczerwieniały z zażenowania.

- Moje doświadczenie to nie twoja sprawa!

- Będzie, jeśli sobie nie odpuścisz - powiedział jej ponuro - Ale nie możesz go mieć, inaczej nie byłabyś na tyle głupia, by idealizować tą kłopotliwą sytuację. Śmieszne dziecko! Jak możesz nawet myśleć o poślubieniu kogoś, kogo nawet nie lubisz?

To było dobre pytanie. Wszystkie były dobre. Nie była pewna odpowiedzi. Po pierwsze wiek. Było dwadzieścia lat różnicy pomiędzy nimi, prawie jedno pokolenie i choć uważała się za dojrzałą jak na swój wiek to i tak był dużo do przodu. Co prawda według czarodziejskich standardów mając trzydzieści siedem lat nie był uważany za starego.

- To nie jest tak, że cię nie lubię, nie przez cały czas - dodała pospiesznie nim zdążył wtrącić coś złośliwego, co byłoby prawdopodobne ze względu na ten charakterystyczny błysk w oku - Różnica wieku będzie maleć, gdy będziemy się starzeć.

- A cała reszta będzie się tylko pogarszać.

Przyjrzała się jego prostym, przetłuszczonym włosom, nierównym, żółtym zębom, zbyt dużemu nosowi i zbyt wąskim ustom. Nie kwestionowała jego brzydoty, było jednak coś podniecającego w jego ruchach niczym u pantery, głębokich ciemnych oczach, nawet w sposobie, w jaki powiewały jego szaty. W zeszłym roku przyłapała się na tym, że obserwuje go spod przymrużonych powiek, zastanawiając się jakby wyglądał z uśmiechem na twarzy. Ale to był problem, czyż nie? Był zbyt niecierpliwy i drażliwy, by się śmiać, zbyt kłótliwy i krytyczny, by wzbudzać sympatię. Jednak nie mogła go nie podziwiać za jego nietypową odwagę, skupienie i błyskotliwy umysł oraz za tą bezgraniczną, nieustającą lojalność. W sumie, być może korzyści przewyższą trudności. Być może.

Nie zamierzała mu tego powiedzieć, znowu by z niej szydził. Odrzucała wszystko, co przyszło jej do głowy. Nie mogła mu nic powiedzieć, z czego by nie zaczął drwić. Z drugiej strony jej matka zawsze powtarzała, że czyny przemawiają głośniej niż słowa. Będzie potrzebowała teraz całej swojej gryfońskiej odwagi. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zmusiła się, by podejść do niego. Patrzyła na nią z uniesionymi brwiami. Po chwili wyciągnęła rękę i owinęła swoimi palcami jego dłoń, unosząc ją i przyglądając się jej uważnie.

Stał zesztywniały, podczas gdy ona pochylała się nad nim kreśląc szlak w górę i w dół jego długich sprawnych palców, ociągając się przy zgrubieniach powstałych od krojenia i mieszania. Jego ręka była chłodna i sucha, z tą typową męską chropowatością, którą wyczuwała opuszkami palców. Żyły na wierzchu jego dłoni prześwitywały spod skóry. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Masz dość ładne ręce - szepnęła, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć w górę - Jeśli mamy zamiar to zrobić, byłoby miło gdybyśmy skoncentrowali się na naszych mocnych stronach. Niech pan spróbuje przemóc swoje życiowe nawyki i pomyśli o czymś, co mógłby we mnie podziwiać.

Zapraszam was na moje blogi, tam nowe rozdziały ukazują się regularnie. Zwykle nie mam czasu tutaj tego wrzucać. Linki w profilu. Przepraszam za utrudnienia.


	3. Półprawda  substytut kłamstwa

**PÓŁPRAWDA – SUBSTYTUT KŁAMSTWA**

Snape przyniósł ze sobą sześć fiolek eliksiru bezsennego snu, został chwilę po kolacji i przekazał je Molly Weasley. Miała przypilnować Hermionę, aby brała je przed snem, żeby nie prześladowały jej złe sny. Podczas rozmowy ujawniła mu, że Ginny wie o koszmarach, choć nie zna ich treści. Poradził, by podała to jako powód ich wspólnej rozmowy.

_- Zawsze korzystaj z tego, co masz, a nie wymyślaj nowych okoliczności – radził. – Im mniej nieścisłości, tym trudniej, by podważyć twoją historię._

- Nigdy nie wspominałaś nic o koszmarach – powiedziała zmartwiona Molly. Matkowała Hermionie tak, jak własnym dzieciom i Harry'emu od lat – Mogłam ci jakoś pomóc.

- Tęsknię za rodzicami – wymamrotała. – Zawsze się o nich martwię. – Było to wystarczająco prawdziwe. Na tyle, by uznać to za wymówkę. Półprawda była najlepszym zastępstwem dla kłamstwa i znacznie mniej kłopotliwym dla jej gryfońskiego sumienia – wedle kolejnej Snape'owskiej rady.

Po tym wszystkim, łatwo było jej zapomnieć szczegóły snu: wybuchy śmiechu, drwiny, zamaskowane postacie, buty kopiące ranne ciało bez ustanku, wciąż i wciąż. Długie godziny, nim ciało zostało odnalezione i kolejne, nim je zidentyfikowano. Przygotowania do pochówku, pogrzeb, a potem ziemia upadająca na trumnę i głos Snape'a, cichy szept w jej głowie, mówiący słowa, których nie rozumiała do dziś. Bo kto łączyłby go ze smutnym głosem?

_Takie jak widzisz wszystko pozostanie_

_Grudzień mnie nie zastanie_

_Chyba, że małżeństwo zawarte będzie_

_Przed wrześniowego południa nastaniem_

_Twe usta pieczęcią się staną._

_I to, co złamane, na nowo związane zostanie_

_Serca, co lód w sobie miały radością się zapełnią_

_A cierpienia rządy w gruzy legną._

Nie, nie mogłaby się przemóc, by im o tym opowiedzieć, nawet gdyby nie była zmuszona do zachowania tego dla siebie. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiała oglądać tego po raz kolejny. Jeszcze jedna noc i kto wie, czy nie oglądałaby jego ostatnich minut życia. Już nic jej nie pozostało, mogła jedynie czekać i zadawać sobie pytanie czy jest szalona.

Miała zamiar poślubić Snape'a! Zrzędliwego, skwaszonego, tłustowłosego Snape'a! On jej nawet nie lubi, dał to jasno do zrozumienia, ona jego również, ale nie aż tak bardzo. Tylko dlatego, że on – ponieważ ona – bo bolało ją widzieć go tak bezbronnego. Tak – szukała właściwego słowa – słabego. Już wolała go warczącego i rzucającego obelgi, niż czekającego w ciszy i bez słów skargi na śmierć.

Perfekcjonista, na dodatek porywczy i popędliwy. Znany z surowości, krzywdzący, nawet nienawistny, ale jednak tak żywy, tryskający energią i pędzący przed siebie. Zewnętrznie wciąż taki sam, ale wewnątrz pusty. Jak długo zmuszał się do parcia naprzód? Czy tylko dlatego, że był zbyt uparty, by upaść? Lub, co gorsza, unikał śmierci tylko dlatego, że obawiał się, iż jakaś niedokończona sprawa zmusi go do tułaczki po murach Hogwartu jako duch już na zawsze?

Ron, Ginny i Harry znaleźli ją zgryźliwą i nieskorą do rozmowy, zwłaszcza o Snape'ie i o tym, jak bardzo oczekują wyrwania się spod jego szponów już za rok, a Ginny za dwa lata. Nie wiedzieli, że ona nigdy od niego nie ucieknie, że skazała się na jego towarzystwo już do końca życia. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy mówiła sobie, że tego nie chce, że nie może tego zrobić, przypominała się jej alternatywa. Nie, nie pozwoli mu umrzeć! Nawet jeśli on tego chciał.

Kolejne dwa dni wlokły się niemiłosiernie, ale trzeciego ranka tuż po obudzeniu się usłyszała, że profesor Dumbledore zamknął się z rodzicami Rona i Ginny na osobności. Ledwo mogła udawać zainteresowanie spekulacjami przyjaciół odnośnie tego. Zdołała wypić jedynie łyk soku pomarańczowego, śniadania nie była w stanie przełknąć. Stało się. To był ten czas.

Drzwi frontowe otwarły się i zamknęły. Dyrektor wrócił do Hogwartu, a pan Weasley wyszedł do pracy. Następnie pani Weasley wkroczyła do kuchni, na policzkach widniały jej wypieki, usta były zwężone i proste. Krzątała się po kuchni w tak ponurym milczeniu, że Ron i Ginny skurczyli się w sobie, a Harry gapił się w podłogę.

- Hermiono, kochanie – zaczęła, kiedy zlew napełniał się wodą – Zostań i pomóż mi w kuchni. Reszta niech idzie na górę do swoich sypialni, proszę.

Rzucili współczujące, zakłopotane spojrzenia Hermionie i już ich nie było. Kiedy naczynia zaczęły się same szorować, Molly wybuchła. Hermiona rzuciła szybko zaklęcie, które zapewniło im prywatność, tylko w razie gdyby ktoś po drugiej stronie drzwi miał Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu.

- Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie słyszałam czegoś tak potwornego! Sam pomysł, żebyś poślubiła tego starego nietoperza. Nie mam pojęcia, co Albus sobie myśli! – Molly w najlepsze wyrzucała z siebie słowa.

Serce Hermiony zamarło. Matka jej przyjaciół zawsze domagała się, by jej dzieci używały jego tytułu, gdy o nim mówią. Była więc pewna, że Molly szanuje go choć trochę. Najwyraźniej się myliła.

- Wstrętna kreatura – ciągnęła pani Weasley. – Nigdy w swoim sowim życiu się nie uśmiechnął. Stary nietoperz i na dodatek śmierciożerca!

- Nie chcę słyszeć ani jednej obelgi więcej w odniesieniu do mężczyzny, za którego mam wyjść – powiedziała Hermiona. – Niech pani nie myśli, że będę siedzieć cicho i pozwalać, by go krytykowano.

Molly wpatrywała się w nią z niedowierzaniem – Nie możesz go poślubić! Nikt go nie lubi!

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę. Nie spodziewała się, że ta kwestia zostanie wyciągnięta tak bez ogródek, nie przez dorosłą osobę. Nie przygotowała sobie żadnej riposty. Przez moment jej determinacja osłabła. Przymknęła oczy, drżąc przez widmo obrazów przelatujących jej przez głowę. Nieważne, da radę. Wystarczy podkreślić pozytywy, nie ma potrzeby kłamać.

- Profesor Dumbledore go lubi – zauważyła.

- A kogo Albus nie lubi? – powiedziała Molly kręcąc nosem.

- Jest najodważniejszą, najbardziej poświęcającą się osobą, jaką znam. Niezależnie od błędów, jakie popełnił, gdy był w moim wieku, nie sądzi pani, że płacił za nie już wystarczająco długo?

- Nie, nie sądzę! – burknęła pani Weasley, wspominając dwóch braci, których straciła. – To nigdy nie będzie dość.

Hermiona poczuła w klatce piersiowej mocny, palący ból. Starała się wyobrazić swojego nauczyciela torturującego i zabijającego, ale nie mogła. Wszystkie jego codzienne złośliwości, jakie pojawiały się w klasie, raniły ich uczucia, ale skutecznie chroniły ciała. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć czy kiedykolwiek widziała, żeby tknął ucznia. Nie – nawet gdy był prowokowany.

Był Śmierciożercą. Głupie byłoby myślenie, że mógłby uniknąć uczestnictwa w „zabawach", jeszcze głupsze udawanie, że nie robił tego chętnie. Gdyby żyła podczas pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem, gdyby to jej rodzina i przyjaciele zginęli, czy byłaby również tak pamiętliwa?

Zagryzła dolną wargę. To dzięki niemu jej przyjaciele żyją. To on uratował Harry'ego na pierwszym roku i za każdym razem, gdy Voldemort go wzywał, chronił ich z narażeniem własnego życia. Potrząsnęła głową, ciężko przełykając. Cokolwiek robił przez te wszystkie lata, nie był już tą samą osobą. Nikt nie mógł pogardzać nim za jego przeszłość bardziej niż on sam, próbując odkupić winy dłużej, niż ona żyła na świecie.

- Wstyd mi za was, że tak go traktujecie – walczyła, by jej głos był spokojny. – Za każdym razem, gdy jest wzywany, może go spotkać śmierć, ale was to nie obchodzi. Pewnego dnia, gdy nie wróci i kiedy przestaniecie myśleć, że zdradził i zdacie sobie sprawę, że nie żyje… - Mówienie tego na głos powodowało, że stawało się jeszcze bardziej realne. Głos się jej załamał i przez chwilę milczała. – Po prostu powiecie, że sobie na to zasłużył.

Nawet jeśli, jego to wcale nie obchodzi – pomyślała ze smutkiem. Odwróciła twarz i przyłożyła rękę do ust. Nawet gdyby żyła kolejne dwieście lat, nigdy nie zapomni jak powiedział jej, żeby cierpliwie czekała aż umrze, a z nim jej koszmary. Zamrugała, głupie łzy.

Mama Rona patrzyła na nią, aż opadła bezwiednie na krzesło.

- Mój Boże! Czy ty się w nim zadurzyłaś?

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się ze złości.

- Nie zadurzyłam się, nie jestem głupią dwunastolatką – rzeczywiście, gdy miała trzynaście lat zadurzyła się w nauczycielu, oczywiście to nie był on. – Myśli pani, że jestem głupia? Jestem jego uczennicą od sześciu lat, wiem, że jest wybuchowy, niecierpliwy, zrzędliwy i ma niewyparzoną gębę! – _Ups. Przyznanie się do tego było błędem. Nigdy nie dawaj komuś dodatkowego argumentu, tak powiedział._

Molly posłała jej zagubione, współczujące spojrzenie.

- Dlaczego, na Boga, zgodziłaś się żyć z tą wybuchową, niecierpliwą zrzędą o niewyparzonej gębie?

_Dobre pytanie_. Hermiona zacisnęła zęby. _Uczepiła się właśnie tego._

- Ponieważ jest zupełnie inny niż sądzimy - _Dzielny, błyskotliwy, zdeterminowany, honorowy._ – Zaskarbił sobie moje zaufanie i szacunek przez cały czas. Jest jedynym, który przychodzi nam z pomocą za każdym razem, gdy grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak nikt inny tego nie zauważa – _Poza Dumbledorem. Nawet jeśli przymyka na to oko – o ile sam nas do tego nie zachęca. Który dyrektor przysyła pierwszorocznemu pelerynę niewidkę?_

- Tylko po to, by wpędzić was w kłopoty – zadrwiła kobieta.

- By nas z nich wyciągnąć! Co znaczą szlabany i utracone punkty, gdy trzyma nas przy życiu i w bezpieczeństwie?

- Ron nigdy nie mówił…

- Ron nigdy nie patrzył dalej niż na jego tłuste włosy i sarkastyczne komentarze. Ale przybył, żeby nas uratować na trzecim roku, chociaż wiedział, że Remus zapomniał wypić swój eliksir i ulegnie przemianie, ale też wierzył, że Syriusz jest mordercą. To było to samo miejsce, w którym omal go nie zabili, gdy wszyscy mieli po szesnaście lat, ale nawet to go nie powstrzymało.

- My go powstrzymaliśmy – dodała z poczuciem winy. – Pozbawiliśmy go przytomności przed jego wrogami – wtedy to wydawało się właściwe, ale teraz robiło się jej głupio, gdy o tym pomyślała. – _Przyszedł, żeby ich uratować, a oni zwrócili się przeciwko niemu_.

- To była tylko wymówka, by się z nimi rozliczyć – Ale głos Molly był niepewny.

Hermiona prychnęła.

- O tak, sądzi pani, że stanąłby twarzą w twarz z wilkołakiem, seryjnym mordercą tylko po to żeby się z nimi rozliczyć, nieprawdaż? – Wtedy w to wierzyła, ale teraz wiedziała lepiej.

Molly zmarszczyła brwi. Naczynia nadal zmywały się w zlewie.

- Jest dwadzieścia lat starszy od ciebie. Nie ma potrzeby się śpieszyć do małżeństwa, ale jeśli nawet, to powinien to być ktoś w twoim wieku.

- Nikt w moim wieku na mnie nigdy nie spojrzał. Oprócz jednego, jedynego razu na balu Trójmagicznym, gdy wystroiłam się dla Wiktora.

Bułgarski szukający miał osiemnaście lat, podczas gdy ona miała piętnaście. Był bardziej mężczyzną niż chłopcem. Wtedy te trzy lata wydawały się barierą nie do przebycia. Nie była gotowa na nic więcej poza przyjaźnią, a on i tak wrócił do swojego kraju. Teraz planowała poślubić kogoś o siedemnaście lat starszego od niego. _Nie myśl o tym. Nie daj się zwieść. _

- Ale to trwało godziny - Hermiona kontynuowała - Nie chcę tracić czasu na pindrzenie się dla kogoś, kogo obchodzą jedynie gładkie włosy i ładne ubrania - _takich jak Ron_ - nie jestem zainteresowana. _Już nie._ Profesora Snape'a bardziej interesuje, co ludzie myślą, niż jak wyglądają i mi to pasuje. On mi pasuje.

- Ale wciąż nazywasz go profesorem.

- To wciąż mój profesor, dopóki moi rodzice się nie zgodzą. Mogę być pełnoletnia w świecie czarodziejów, ale on nalegał, byśmy zdobyli ich zgodę.

- Może oni przemówią ci do rozumu – narzekała Molly – Zabieram cię do nich za godzinę.

- Tylko proszę, niech pani nie nastawia ich przeciwko niemu, wytykając jego wady. On sam robi to dostatecznie.

Molly zmarszczyła brwi.

- Wątpię żebym musiała. Jaki nauczyciel bierze za żonę własną uczennicę? Jakie może dać na to usprawiedliwienie.

Hermiona miała na końcu języka ciętą ripostę, by kobieta zapytała go sama, skoro jest taka ciekawska, ale powstrzymała się. Poradził jej, że czasami lepiej jest dać prawdopodobny powód, niż pozostawiać miejsce do wyobrażeń. Postanowiła zastosować się do tego.

- Chodzi o to, że nigdy nie spodziewał się, iż będzie żył na tyle długo, by ożenić się czy mieć dzieci - to było znacznie milsze niż prawda, że on nawet nie pomyślał o tym, że ktoś mógłby go zechcieć – bolało. Spodziewał się śmierci na każdym kroku, od momentu, gdy był w jej wieku - Nigdy nie był usatysfakcjonowany tym, że obrona przed czarną magią nie jest odpowiednio wykładana, a teraz może mieć pewność, ponieważ będzie mnie nadzorował. A ten przedmiot musi być dobrze wytłumaczony i pani o tym wie.

Pani Weasley skrzywiła sie – Nie przejmujesz się tym, że wszyscy twoi przyjaciele go nienawidzą?

- Oni nie mają prawa mówić mi, co mam robić ze swoim życiem. To jest niesamowita okazja! Zawsze chciałam uczyć w Hogwarcie, a teraz mam taką możliwość.

- Ale za jaką cenę!

- Wydaje mi się, że będziemy całkiem dobrze do siebie pasować, jeśli już musi pani wiedzieć. Mamy wystarczająco dużo wspólnych zainteresowań, więc będziemy mieli o czym rozmawiać i jesteśmy na tyle różni, by się sobą nie znudzić.

- Masz na myśli, że zawsze znajdzie w tobie coś, co będzie mógł skrytykować – Pani Weasley uderzyła w czuły punkt.

Hermiona myślała szybko – Jestem do tego przyzwyczajona i wydaje mi się to być trochę zabawne. Potrafię znaleźć komplement w tym, czego nie mówi – uśmiechnęła się. – A jest całkiem sporo rzeczy, które zbywa milczeniem.

Po wyjściu Molly, Hermiona oparła łokcie na stole, a głowę schowała w ramionach. Nie musiała kłamać, ale nagięła prawdę więcej niż raz. Molly była ugłaskana - zachichotała na wspomnienie jej głupiej gry słów - ale nie do końca przekonana. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głębokie wdechy, wdychając powietrze przez nos, a wypuszczając ustami. Poczuła się wyczerpana. Czy będzie musiała przechodzić przez to samo ze wszystkimi? A Ron i Harry będą prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej tępi.

Zwariowała. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia.


End file.
